The Adorning Rose
by whovian98
Summary: Rose's life with the Doctor's clone is fairly normal until Torchwood spots a ship entering the atmosphere and the Doctor realizes the only person who could cheer him up is Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1-The Doctor at Torchwood

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first fanfic in a LONG time, this first chapter will be rough but I'm just establishing the story it's more of a prologue really. I love Doctor Who and I thought I may as well write a fanfic about it especially because I miss Rose and the Doctor so much! *Review* *Review* *Review* *Review* *Review* *Review* *Review* (Happy SuperBowl!) (I don't own anything)**

_**Rose**_

**TWO YEARS AGO**

_He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I love you."_

Maybe my brain just hadn't made the same connection as my eyes, but I was not kissing the Doctor, and as I turned the TARDIS was already dematerializing. I felt a pang of abandonment as I realized I would probably never see him again. He had said goodbye to me last time we were here. The Doctor had said his second self would need me, like he did.

A cool hand took mine and I looked at my new challenge, my new life, and he looked at me with the same look the Doctor had. My mother came and stood to my right and held me close, the clone never releasing my hand.

It wasn't his fault, and I guess I was grateful without him the Doctor wouldn't be the same. "So... _Doctor_," calling him Doctor sounded wrong, "Should we get going?"

Mum glanced at me, "I'll call Pete and have him pick us up." She rubbed by arm gently before walking away.

The Doctor's clone looked at me, "I know I'm not him, but I'm asking for a chance."

I nodded not meeting his eyes, "I will try."

He smiled, "You don't have to call me Doctor you know, give John a try."

John was a different name, that was good. I braced myself and said, "Alright John, but why John."

"Seems only fit that since I'm human again, I'd be John again."

Again? "What do you mean again?"

"Oh the stories I have to tell you..." John grinned. "When Martha was traveling with me we were being chased by someone and I had to hide, so I decided to make myself human."

I wonder what he was like then human, "While you were human did you miss being a Time Lord?"

"I wasn't aware then that I ever was a Time Lord, but I had dreams."

"What about?"

"Some about adventures, some about enemies, some about the Time War, some about you."

I blushed, "Really?"

"I would write them down, I had pages about you."

I tightened my grip on John's hand and went to wait with my mother.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

John was already dressed when he came to wake me up, "Rose, it's time to get up, Torchwood called, they need you to get down there."

He rubbed my cheek, and I turned to look at him, "Do I have to go?"

He gave a pitiful smile, "I'm 'fraid so."

I grumbled when he left the room, Torchwood had been incredibly for about a year now, my father left me in charge after the incident with the Void when the Doctor and I first said goodbye. John certainly improved our technology a lot. He worked first to replicate a new Sonic Screwdriver and didn't stop there currently he was trying to construct a new TARDIS so we could see the reaches of our current universe.

I got up and went to the closet to get dressed for work. John made the closet like the one in the TARDIS, but only really kept to his blue suit, and maroon shirt.

At Torchwood things were running mad everyone yelling at each other about something entering the atmosphere, "Someone pull it up on Monitor One!" I demanded.

"Right away ma'am."

The giant screen shown with images of stars and a faint blur of dark gray. "What is that?"

"We're trying to get a signal ma'am, but were being blocked."

I looked over and saw John observing the screen, looking puzzled. He jumped when I tapped on his shoulder, then smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned up to him, "What do you suppose it is?"

He sighed, "We'll it seems to be a ship of some sort, it doesn't look threatening and we're very out of reach. I'll keep an eye on it."

On my toes I pecked him on the cheek. When I turned away I kept staring at the ring on my left hand, we were going to get married in a nearly a month, everything had been planned out, but it made me cringe to think of the people who would not be there, but one thing I was happy to say was my dad would walk me down the aisle. I would be happy. _I would be happy_.

People waved to me as I headed back to my office, I smiled and nodded, then quickened my pace to the solitude of the small room. The chair that sat behind the desk looked welcoming as I went to sit in it. I laid my head on the desk in front of me then pulled my necklace out from beneath my shirt and stared at the key at the end of the chain. A knock came on my door, my assistant Deborah came in and quickly hid the necklace, "Rose, your mother wanted to know if you and John could watch Tony tonight, your father and her have a meeting to attend in the city."

I picked my head up, "Yeah, sure, could you tell John?"

"Yes ma'am."

My computer had the same feed as the monitor out there, and I glared at it, life out there was so enticing, I would give anything to have it back. The blur from earlier had grown slightly closer, I zoomed in as much as possible and could tell it was definitely a ship. I closed the computer then went to find John so we could leave.

We walked up to the Tyler mansion and rung the doorbell, four year old, Tony smile a toothily at us then opened the door. Mum was running around behind him trying to get her earrings on and dad was straightening his tie. John laughed and picked up Tony, "Hey there big guy!"

Tony's person was trampled with giggles and happiness. John was good with Tony, almost like he was built to deal with children. I laughed at them rolling around on the floor and went to see my mum. "Mum! You look absolutely posh." I smiled.

She brushed the hair out of my face, "Oh you don't have to like to me love."

"It's true Jackie, you look lovely." John said.

She blushed, "John, I definitely don't believe you."

He gave a sarcastic innocent look. Dad came out and tapped the watch on his wrist, "Come on Jacks, it's time to go." He held out his arm and she took it and they went out the door.

Tony stared at John with a devious smile plastered to his face, and John decided to pay along and smiled back. When the door closed behind my parents Tony screamed and and started attacking John. John pretended to be defeated and fell to the ground crying, "Mercy! Oh please Tony! Mercy!"

John sprang up and started tickling the little ginger boy whose sides were splitting, but then returned to his evidently fake defeat, "Oh Tony, before you finish me, promise to tell Rose...tell her... oh she knows.." and then he laid his head down and pretended to die.

"Alright, alright you two, time to get ready for bed," I laughed.

Tony obediently went upstairs to change into his pajamas, and John whined, "Aww, do I have to?"

"Shut up John, you know what I meant."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "Oh you had to spoil it."

"It's nearly nine o'clock he should already be in bed, I guess mum just didn't have time to put him down."

John walked upstairs to put Tony down, he liked telling him stories and singing songs in Galifreyan, a language useless to this human Time Lord.

I sat down on the couch in the family room, reading a magazine. I felt my Torchwood buzzer go off signaling an emergency. I groaned inwardly and went upstair to where I found John stroking sleeping Tony's hair. "John, I have to get to Torchwood, they called us in. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

Deborah ran up to me, "Miss Tyler we got a transmission from the ship, it doesn't look good."

"Pull it up."

The temp who ran the computers hurriedly pulled up a video. I felt my face pale as I saw the Daleks screaming, "_THE DALEKS MUST REIGN SUPREME, THE DALEKS MUST REIGN SUPREME, THE DALEKS MUST REIGN SUPREME." _

I felt myself breathing heavy, "No! How did they get here?"

The voice that replied was confident, "Well Miss Tyler it seems the Daleks found a way to open the void, that I closed."


	2. Chapter 2- One More Trip (Allons-y)

**AN: Hey-o it's Rach-o I hope my last chapter was decent enough, I really, really wanna thank you guys for reading! I hope the last chapter was a ****_cliff-hanger _****but at the same time I hope it was so blatantly obvious that you wanted to come back and read some more!**

_**Rose**_

I turned around and found myself face to face with a man in a tweed jacket with a red satin bow-tie, Deborah came in between the man and I, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

My eyes stared wide past her shoulder, _Oh my god,_ I thought to myself,_ it can't be him. No, no it can't be._

"I'm the Doctor," the man smirked playfully.

Deborah rolled her eyes, "Doctor who?!"

He laughed, "I love that part, it really is just the Doctor though, don't you love it when they ask that Rose?"

My mouth must've been gaping, "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

Nervously laughing I ran straight to his open arms, I don't believe I'd ever clung to someone so tightly before in my life, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was at Torchwood in the universe because our good friend Jack said the gateway to the void was faltering, and he wanted me to make sure no Daleks or Cybermen got out, so with the gate faltering I flew the TARDIS into the void, and followed behind a Dalek ship, then realized where I was, So... I decided to see how Torchwood was doing in Pete's World."

He seemed so proud of himself, but I felt the anger and sadness boil up inside me, so as I began to cry I smacked him right across the face. "How could you leave me like that! I spent those years trying to find you, and you just dropped me back where I started without even saying goodbye!"

The Doctor rubbed his cheek, "I did what I thought was best for you." He said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"And what if it wasn't," I spat, "What if it wasn't what's best for me?"

It was something, the Doctor at a loss for words.

I tried to block him out by changing the subject, "So, what will we do about the Daleks, and the Cybermen too I assume?"

The Doctor began running around scanning computers with his Sonic, he put on his glasses and took closer looks at everything. "Well it certainly is getting closer, I suggest you choke the problem before it can swallow."

"And how do you suppose we do that, Doctor with no name?" Deborah spat.

"I've been called that before, and easily, I will get in my little blue box, and in that little blue box I will go to the ship, and stop them."

The Doctor and Deborah were still bickering when I went to my office to call John, he couldn't be here, he couldn't just pop in and out of someone's life and expect them to be happy to see him. I walked around to the desk where the phone sat, and dialed the familiar number. "John, you need to get down here now."

"What about Tony?"

I sighed, "When will my parents be home?"

"They said it wouldn't be much longer now, and that they were headed back."

That was good, "Well get here as fast as you can," I hung up the phone and hugged my arms to myself.

"Who was that?"

I jumped at the voice, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

He looked down, "Haven't had any companions for a while, there's no need to knock."

I hadn't even considered that he came here alone, I wonder how long it had been since someone had travelled with him. "If you must know it was John."

"John who?"

"The other you."

He smiled, "How am I by the way?"

"_He_ is doing wonderfully thank you for asking, he's helped make many advances here."

"I would be trying to keep busy as well," he laughed.

John had spent time trying to differentiate himself from the Doctor, it would offend him to have the Doctor sit here and call him a by-product of himself. "He's not you, you know, John isn't you."

"And I'm not him anymore, I've changed, and I'm sure you're not the same Rose Tyler from all those years ago."

It had only been two years, just two, "How long has it been for you?"

"About fifty-five years."

I sadly replied, "I surprised you even remembered me."

"Hey! That's not fair! I didn't leave you here for me, well technically I left you here with me, but I did it for you."

He was so incredibly dull, I just wanted to hit him until everything made sense. He had such a family, people who loved him and he left them behind and then expected pity because he was lonely. His children of time, he left every single one. Martha, Donna, Jack, Mickey, Harriet, and Sarah Jane, and so many more. They would do anything for him, they would stay with him until they took their left breath if they could.

There was a knock on my office door, and Deborah came in followed by John, he rushed forward, "What is it, I got here as fast as I could," he panted out of breath.

The Doctor glared at John, "That whole one heart and running combo can't be good for a Time Lord."

I looked at John and swallowed, "John, it seems as though that ship has Daleks in it, and The Doctor has come to help us."

"That's the Doctor, well how did he, did the void collapse?"

The Doctor nodded. "I should be leaving and closing it once I make sure the Daleks are gone."

John took my hand, one thing that he did that the Doctor never did was the fact that he took the time to truly see things, and he knew that the Doctor had hurt me when he left. "Good because you've done enough damage here."

"Well I hope, if its not too much to ask, that you two will consider helping me with the Daleks up there." He gestured upward.

This had been all I'd asked for, another trip with the Doctor. "One last trip. Then you go?"

The Doctor laughed to himself, "Yes, just one last trip."

John looked at me, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, I replied, "Yes."

He sighed, "Well then," he looked at the Doctor, "_Allons-y_."

**AN: Maybe its not exactly how I had planned it, but I have more coming, I'm sorry it wasn't the reunion of your dreams, Please review it'll help me to improve the story.**


End file.
